Portable temporary signs are for advertising in a variety of contexts and applications. The real estate industry ubiquitously employs white wooden framed signs.
Conventionally, a real estate agent hires a sign contractor to dig a hole and erect a heavy 4×4 inch wood post in the front yard of a home to be sold. The wood post has a shorter 4×4 inch segment extending horizontally from the top of the post (to generally form an “r” shaped frame). Real estate signage is hung from the horizontally extending section.
Renting such signs can cost in excess of $100/month. A pick-up truck or large utility vehicle is typically required for moving the signs and posts to and from a site, due to their size and weight. It would be desirable to provide an alternative to this type of signage that is less expensive, movable in a standard automobile trunk, and which can be readily erected at the site by a real estate agent.